A Day of Married Bliss
by Grendle1853
Summary: Just a normal day in the married life of two founding League members. Reviews always welcome. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING!...please don't sue me.

As always I would like to thank my BETA, the great Hepburn. This story is technically a sequel to "Here comes the Wedding", but you really don't need to read that to get this.

...

The Batman is running down the hallway of an empty office building towards his current opponent, a man dressed in a green and black body suit and who is wielding a triangle. "Batman! I'm used to fighting Wonder Woman you know? Doesn't that put me a bit out of your league?" Angle Man arrogantly asks.

He holds up his "Angler" and twists it slightly. Suddenly a cubical to Batman's right hurtles itself into his path. Grunting at the pain from his already bruised ribs, the Dark Knight vaults over the obstacle and continues relentlessly forward. Next Angle Man points his weapon downwards, and a piece of the ceiling rips itself out and downwards nearly hitting the vigilante.

With an angry yell the villain jerks the Angler to the right and the wall on Batman's left side explodes outwards. The hero barely rolls out of the way of the debris in time, but he is soon on his feet again and continues forward. "Not bad for a common mortal!" Angle Man shouts at his rapidly approaching enemy, "But you are still out matched by my power!" The villain crouches low, holds the Angler above his head and quickly chops forward with it. The glass window behind Angle Man shatters into a thousand pieces, all of which hurtle straight at Batman.

The Dark Knight jumps forward and into the air, pulling his cape together in front of him as he does so. The shards of glass fly into his cape, but are unable to pierce it. After coming through the hail of glass the Batman dramatically throws open his cape as he lands on the supervillain (knocking him prone), and proceeds to beat him senseless.

The hero then cuffs him and confiscates his magical triangle. "Diana was right, you are pathetic," he tells the unconscious man, as he leaves the building.

...

Cheetah, running almost too fast for the eye to see, circles around the large form of Giganta's unconscious body and past Wonder Woman, slashing at her arm along the way. "Don't you love this new speed of mine Princess?" she asks.

"I love that you think you're going to win this battle." Diana answers, blocking the razor sharp claw with her bracelet.

"Not only am I going to win this, but I will do it so fast that I'll have time to get reacquainted with that partner of yours," Cheetah says, "I think I'll do more than kiss him this time!" Diana throws an angry punch at the furry blur and gets sliced up her arm as a reward.

The Batman walks out of the building and sees Diana on the defensive against the speeding supervillain. Though he has no doubt that the Princess will turn the tide, he decides to help move things along. He points the Angler at a fist sized piece of ruble, concentrates on it, and jerks back the triangle. The rock floats off the ground to about ankle height in the path of the speeding blur. Cheetah hits it at a blinding speed, trips, and is sent hurtling face first at her enemy. Wonder Woman smirks and delivers a hard uppercut to her chin, which sends her into the air and flying across the street. The cat woman bounces off of Giganta and slams into a parked car.

" And I thought I disliked my rogues gallery?" Batman says, walking over to his wife.

" And I can't believe you kissed my archenemy?" Wonder Woman says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Well actually she kissed me, I was tied up at the time…Remember? Completely helpless," he says.

"Uh huh," Diana answers, with a tone of disbelief but also with humor in her voice.

"Ready to go home?" he asks. When she nods he steps close to her and says into his ear piece, "Batman to Tower main, priority WMBC, authorization code Biff Bam Pow." A second later they are teleported to into the Bat Cave.

After they arrive the voice of Mr. Terrific asks through their com links, "So why is it alright for you to make personal use of the transporters Batman?"

"Because I built and paid for them Holt. Batman out," he answers removing the ear piece.

Diana shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "You know he doesn't like it when you use his real name?"

"Yes I do," he answers. Alfred walks over to him with a open first aid kit as Batman begins removing his costume. " Is Robin still on patrol?" he asks the elderly butler.

"Yes. Master Tim has been a little held up mopping up a few things, he should be on his way back shortly," he answers. Alfred looks down at the large bruise on his charge's side, " I see that you didn't manage to break even one rib this time? Master Bruce you're slipping."

" Alfred while you play medic with Bruce, I'm going to go take a shower and change," Diana tells them as she walks out.

...

Diana walks out of the bathroom wearing only her wedding ring, drying her hair with a towel. A large figure steps out from the shadows and silently sneaks up behind her. When he gets within arms reach he wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her back to him until her back meets his chest, and begins planting kisses where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Bruce," Diana says, trying to get his attention.

"Yes," he answers, moving his kissing up her neck while listening to her but giving most of his attention to the task at hand, namely her lovely neck.

"Bruce we shouldn't, you're hurt," she says, pulling away slightly.

"Yes I'm hurt, but I'm alive," he whispers into her ear, "Trust me, you will only make me feel much better."

His kisses finally reach her lips and Diana decides to acquiesce to her husband's desire, his kisses were well placed and had the desired affect. _After all, _she thinks to herself, _he's been hurt far worse than this._

...

Later that night the couple lounge together on a couch in front of a big fireplace in the Manor. As they do Tim Drake walks in. "How went the patrol?" Bruce asks.

Tim shrugs, "It was a fairly quiet night," he answers.

"Nothing you couldn't handle?" Bruce asks.

"As amazing as it sounds, I was able to handle the evil Calender Man all by myself," he answers.

Diana chuckles at the mental image. "Good. So how's school?" she asks.

"School's...good," Tim says, "Actually that's something I wanted to ask you about. I've been working pretty hard between school and being Robin, so I was wondering if I could skip model UN?"

Bruce says yes at the same time Diana says no. They glance at each other then in unison they answer, "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Tim walks out of room giving himself fifty fifty odds.

Bruce pulls Diana a little closer saying, "You make a good blanket," he tells her.

She lays her head on his chest. "You make a good pillow," she answers.

Together they watch the fire burn. _All in all, not a bad day,_ Batman thinks as the he and his wife fall asleep.

_Thanks for reading everybody, please tell me what you think!_


	2. Another Day

I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but more ideas came to me. Like always thanks goes to my BETA Hepburn, and without further ado...

...

In the kitchen of her home Olive Wayne, now out of disguise and back to being Diana of Themyscira... eh Wayne, is cooking some eggs for herself. While most of her meals are cooked by the greatest chef in the world, at least thats what she thinks of Alfred, the princess is too self sufficient to leave all of her cooking to him. As she does this, a pair of large male hands reach around her and gently grabs her chest. She smiles and leans back to kiss her husband. When their lips part she says, "Admit it, you just asked me to marry you because of my breasts."

Bruce raises an eyebrow at that, "They were one, or I should say two the of many many reasons," he concedes, then he kisses her to silence her laughter. Next he gently grinds his hips into her, "You have to admit that this is the reason you said yes."

The "this" that her husband is referring to is a quickly growing part of his anatomy which is being pressed into her, as her hips begin to sway in time with his. "Hmm, one of the scant few reasons yes," she answers. The two of them let out a good laugh at that, then kiss again.

"Oh God! My eyes! My eyes...! I am emotionally scared and now will be in therapy for years!" Tim Drake, well now Time Wayne, says as he walks into the kitchen, before placing an arm firmly in the way of his vision.

"What?" Diana says, looking over her shoulder at him, "You don't want anymore siblings?"

"My mind! My mind...!" he answers.

Bruce grunts a laugh as he disengages from his wife, "I'm guessing that you wanted something Tim?" he asks.

"Um, yeah. Look I know my allowance is more than adequate, and I am very happy with it, but, I kinda have a date tonight..." he explains.

"With the Spoiler?" Bruce asks.

"How did you know she's...?" Tim stops when he remembers who he's talking to, "Yes with STEPHANIE, and I wanted to know..." Before he can finish his sentence Bruce tosses him a black credit card. "You are AWESOME!" Tim yells as he runs out of the room. Bruce laughs and gets himself a cup of coffee.

"Bruce," Diana says, tossing her eggs on a plate, "given Tim's age, and the fact that he's started dating...I think you should have _the talk _with him."

"_The talk_ ?" Bruce asks confused.

"You know," Diana answers. Bruce just shrugs, "_The sex talk_."

"What?" he asks, looking at her strangely.

"I think its time you sat down with Tim and talked to him about sex. I've been reading a lot of parenting books, and they say that is something really important that happens between a father and a son," she explains.

"Well obviously those books were not written by either fathers or sons," Bruce answers. Diana crossers her arms and gives him a look. "Princess, he is a fourteen year old boy with full access to the Internet. He fights scantily clad female supervillians on a regular basis. I would wager everything I own that he knows more about sex then you did when you left your island!" In response his wife begins to slowly tap her foot. The great Batman sighs, sets his mug down on the kitchen counter, and says, "I'll be back," as he walks in the direction of his adopted son. Diana smiles at the small victory that she just knows comes more often to other married women.

Bruce finds Tim getting ready in his room. "Hey Bruce, don't worry I know not to do anything crazy with the super credit card."

"Diana...wants me to have the sex talk with you," Bruce says, in an even monotone.

Tim's eyes widen, "Please tell me we don't have to."

"Is there anything you want to ask me about it?" he asks.

"Not at this moment," his son answers.

His father nods. "Do you have a condom?" he asks.

"Dear God Dad! We do not plan on doing anything like that tonight okay?!" Tim answers.

"Just because I don't plan on fighting a brainwashed Kryptonian every time I go to Metropolis, doesn't mean I don't bring a piece of Kryptonite with me when I do," Batman says.

Tim stares at him in dumbfounded silence for a few seconds before responding, "In what world does that have anything to do with this?"

"Often, especially at your age, the situation can lead to sex even if neither party originally plan that. Because of that, it isn't a bad idea to have one on you. Just for a little insurance that a mistake doesn't turn into a catastrophe," he calmly explains.

The young man slowly nods his head, "That actually...makes sense. Look I don't have one on me, so this time I'll be extra...alert, but I promise I'll carry one on me in the future."

Bruce nods. "Alright. And if you have any questions..." he says as he walks out.

"I know. Thanks dad," Tim calls after him

On his way back to the kitchen Bruce passes Alfred. "If it is alright Master Bruce, I shall be out for the evening as I have dinner reservations."

Bruce smiles at him, "Have fun."

When he walks back into the kitchen Diana greats him with a fresh mug of coffee. "How did it go?" she asks him.

Bruce takes a sip of his coffee, shrugs, and answers, "Fine. I was able to pass on a little advice, and I think he took it."

"Great," Diana says before taking hold of his shirt and pulling him close, "now where were we?"

Bruce takes a long gulp of his coffee before setting it down on the counter behind her, "I have patrol in an hour," he answers.

His wife hooks a leg around him and smiles, "Plenty of time..."

...

_TBC! Tell me what you guys think!_


	3. Fires need to be stoked

Just one more little chapter I cooked up and Hepburn made good. Enjoy!

...

Alfred, long time retainer of the Wayne household, is swiftly but elegantly making his way to the Manor's study, because he is hearing shouting coming from there. Once he reaches the room, he is slightly surprised to find the Master and Mistress standing at other sides of it, screaming at one another.

"I cannot believe I heard such...horrendous lies coming out of my own husband's mouth!" Diana yells.

"You are taking this far out of context," Bruce answers. Well in truth most of the volume was coming from Diana's side of the room, however at the moment Bruce's voice was so full of frustration that it sounded like sand paper.

"Oh am I? So I did not hear the words 'the great hero Heracles' come out of your mouth?!" she retorts.

"I was giving an award to an author, who had written a fiction story..."

"Fiction is completely right! No account of all the slavery rape and...!" Diana interrupts.

"About _Hercules_! I was merely complementing his novel before I gave him the damn award, your anger is completely out of line," he finishes.

"My anger is out of line?! I'll show you out of line!" the princess shouts as she begins picking up random items around her and chucking them at Bruce with great accuracy. The Batman however is dexterous enough to either catch each item, or move out of its way.

Deciding that a little peacemaking is in order, Alfred silently slips into the room. "Excuse me your highness," he says, addressing the Mistress of the house.

Upon hearing the butler's voice, the Amazon stops but she is still seething in rage as she says, "Yes Alfred?"

"I would like to ask if it was possible for you to not take your frustrations out on the room, whom I believe is simply a innocent bystander," he says.

"Of course Alfred, please except my apologies," she answers, dropping a book she was going to use as a projectile. "I think I'll just go down to the cave," she announces before kicking apart the grandfather clock entrance and bounding down the stairs.

The Batman sighs and shakes his head, then goes chasing after her. As he is racing down the stairs he shouts, "Diana I think this is going too far!"

When he gets into the cave proper, he hears his wife answer, "Oh no, that wasn't too far." She grabs hold of the Batmobile, lifts it above her head, turns to look back at him and says, "Now this is too far!"

The Batman sets his feet, points his finger at her, and says in a voice so deep it nearly vibrates the ground, "Put. Down. My. Car!"

As much as seeing that infuriates her, Diana's regal mind is able to process two important things. One, that destroying her husband's car in a fit of superhuman rage may irrecoverably wreck her marriage; and two, if her aim is too good and his reflexes are too slow she may irrecoverably wreck her husband. So instead she simply drops the large vehicle back on the ground, turns around in a huff, and flies off.

Bruce lets out a heavy sigh, and rubs the back of his neck. "You know Master Bruce..." Alfred says from behind him.

"Not a word," Batman answers before turning around and walking back upstairs.

Somehow though, once he's back in the manor, the elderly Englishmen materializes in front of him. "Actually sir, I'm quite relieved by all of this," he says.

His charge crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at him. "Really?" Bruce asks.

"Well you and Mrs. Wayne have been married for over a year without a single decent altercation," Alfred explains, "and if experience have taught me anything, it is that marriages where the partners never fight, are doomed." Bruce gives him a confused look so he continues. "Every good fire needs a bit of stoking to keep it burning, and a relationship without its occasional battles may lose its passion." The old man steps and pats his speechless ward on the back, "From what I've seen tonight, I think you and the princess will be burning brightly forever." Then Alfred leaves Bruce with his thoughts.

...

Three nights later Diana is sweaty and exhausted. She is gripping the headboard tightly and using the last of her strength to hold herself up. Breathing heavily she says, "I...want...to say I'm sorry...for the tantrum I through..." to her husband, who happens to be just as sweaty and exhausted, and who is lying on the bed under her.

"I'm sorry...too," Bruce's mind tries searching for more words, but in its present state it just can't find any, "I'm...just sorry."

Diana smiles and snuggles next to him. "I forgive you," she says. Then she kisses his cheek and tells him, "Goodnight," before she drifts off into pleasant sleep.

Before he follow her into sleep, Bruce's mind is able to come up with two thoughts. One is that he truly loves the woman in his arms, and the other is that Alfred knows everything.

...

_The End again! (At least for now...) Tell me what you guys think!_


End file.
